


An anecdote on Cardassian patriotism

by Zikul



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassia, Cardassians, Other, anecdote, trivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zikul/pseuds/Zikul
Summary: It's literally something from a dream I just woke up from, and it's literally an anecdote. Should perhaps add, that I haven't had decent sleep for like a week.





	

There once was a Cardassian who didn't grow up on Cardassia, who went there as an adult.

He met a group of native Cardassians, and they started talking.

Everything was going well, until the subject of egg pudding came up.

The non-native Cardassian was astonished to find, that the others vehemently denied that powdered egg pudding was still egg pudding.

Being the smug bastard the non-native Cardassian was, he gathered up proof and did his research, and presented it to the group, convinced he'd win the argument.

Judge his surprise, when the rest of the group denied the truth as vehemently as before.

And that goes to show that Cardassians are so patriotic they'll cling to outdated truths learnt in basic school, leading to fact resistance.

 

 


End file.
